Pokemon Legends: The Dark King
by ArataTheLegend
Summary: After years of being used by humans Darkrai decides he wants revenge. Years later a small group of pokemon steps up to challenge Darkrai and end his tyrannical rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Legends: The Dark King**

All of the regions were thrown into chaos after the rise of Darkrai. Pokemon and people used to live in harmony with each other. Trainers caught Pokemon and the captured Pokemon helped their trainers. Unfortunately not everyone was happy with this arrangement. While some legendary Pokemon were happy to be captured by a worthy trainer, some legendaries felt that humans were not worthy to capture them. Darkrai was fed up with countless trainers trying to capture him. Darkrai felt that the humans were pathetic weaklings that couldn't do anything without the help of Pokemon. A meeting was held between the legendary Pokemon to settle things once and for all. Legendaries from all different regions had come for the meeting. Darkrai himself stood up and began speaking.

"Attention Pokemon!" He shouted. "We are no ordinary Pokemon. We are the legendaries of the Pokemon world. We should not allow the pathetic humans to catch us for their own benefit! We should crush them with our own hands!"

"Calm down Darkrai." Darkrai looked over and saw Xerneas speaking. "The humans have already proven themselves worthy. If they are able to defeat and capture you than that is more than enough proof that they are worthy."

All the legendaries began speaking all at once to say their opinion. Suddenly Rayquaza became fed up with the noise and let out a loud roar. Everyone became silent and stared at Rayquaza. He glared at Xerneas and roared in anger.

"Are you serious Xerneas?! You're willing to let yourself become a slave for those humans! They don't see you as anything more than a tool!" Before Xerneas could say anything a small voice in the corner spoke up.

"Um. But..." Everyone turned and saw the small Mew in the corner. "I don't think all humans are bad." He said quietly. It was Mewtwo who spoke up next.

"How could you support the humans!" Mewtwo turned to Arceus who had been silent the entire meeting. "What do you think Arceus?" Mewtwo shouted.

"I have nothing to say about humans." Arceus said as he left. Before long everyone made their way to the exit not saying a word to one another.

Within days all the regions heard of what Darkrai did. He had done the unthinkable. He had killed a human.


	2. Chapter 2

Xerneas' worst fear had become a reality. Darkrai had killed a human. The human had tried to catch Darkrai. Before he could send out his first pokemon Darkrai fired a dark pulse directly at the boy. The boy gasped in pain and looked down at his chest and saw blood pouring from the wound. He fell forward and collapsed in front of Darkrai. Darkrai moved forward and began to use nightmare on him. The boy's heart began to beat faster and faster as he was trapped in the eternal nightmare. Darkrai didn't stop until the boy's heart finally gave out and stopped.

Another meeting of the legendaries was called to discuss how to handle Darkrai. "We can't let this monstrous behaviour continue!" Xerneas shouted. The pokemon began arguing until Rayquaza roared. "What if Darkrai did the right thing!" he yelled. The entire crowd grew silent as Xerneas slowly walked towards Rayquaza. "Rayquaza. I know you don't like the humans but killing them is wrong." Xerneas said quietly. He rammed his head against Rayquaza's. "If I ever find out you killed even a single human I will kill you myself!" Before Xerneas could say any more Arceus used extreme speed to appear before him. He glared at Xerneas and stepped forward. "Just who exactly gave you the authority to do that?" he said in a cold flat voice. "B-b-but A-arceus…" Xerneas stammered. Mew dashed forward and flew in front of Arceus. "Please don't do this." he said quietly. Mewtwo jumped forward and smacked Mew across the face. Mew looked up at Mewtwo with determination in his eyes. "I won't let you kill the humans." Mew said. Mewtwo just laughed at Mew and walked away. Mew tried to calm down as he felt his heart racing. He gasped as he felt two large hands grab him and hold him up high. He looked forward and was staring and the sneering face of Yveltal. "And just who's going to stop us? You?" he laughed. He began squeezing Mew tighter and tighter until he couldn't breath. A small blur dashed in front of him and he saw he was no longer holding Mew. Jirachi stood in front of him holding Mew in his hands. The room was silent until Jirachi spoke. "This argument is ridiculous and you know it!" Giratina stood up towering over Jirachi and looked down at him. "Maybe we're just sick and tired of obeying the worthless humans!" Giratina let out a roar even louder than Rayquaza's and swatted Mew and Jirachi away. They both flew against the wall and it collapsed. When the dust settled Xerneas stood in front of the small legendaries ready for battle. "I won't stand for any more of this!" he yelled. Before anyone could start fighting there was a loud bang as the ceiling above them began to collapse. Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the falling debris and looked up the see what caused it. Floating above the ruined ceiling was Darkrai himself. No one said a word as he slowly descended. He floated right above the floor and looked at the other legendaries. "I am making a new world. One just for pokemon. A world without humans!" The room was silent. Darkrai looked around before speaking again. "Anyone who wants to join me is welcome." Xerneas looked around the room hoping nobody would join Darkrai. First Rayquaza went forward and joined Darkrai. Then Yveltal and Giratina went forward. Finally Mewtwo went forward and joined the others. Xerneas was relieved that they were the only pokemon that had joined him, but then he saw that Arceus was nowhere to be found. Darkrai began to fly upwards along with the other pokemon. Xerneas charged forward attempting to ram into Darkrai before it was too late. He jumped into the air trying to leap over the other pokemon. He saw a flash next to him and felt a strong jolt in his side. Suddenly Xerneas was pushed away from Darkrai and flew towards the wall. He slowly climbed to his feet and saw Arceus glaring at him from next to Darkrai. Xerneas stumbled forward as he tried to get to Arceus. Suddenly Arceus fired a hyper beam at Xerneas. Xerneas felt his body fall down onto the hard ground. The hyper beam Arceus had fired hit the ground right in front of Xerneas. Arceus looked right at Xerneas and spoke in the same cold voice as always. "If you ever come after us you will be our enemies, and next time I won't miss." Xerneas blacked out as he watched Darkrai and the others escape.

************************* 20 years later **************************

It had been a long time since Darkrai had left the other legendaries. The world had become a much darker place than it once was. Humans were no more than a memory to the older pokemon. Darkrai used his powers to first show the humans how weak they really were. He went to the first human town and cast dark void over the entire village pulling everyone into a world of complete darkness. Once the entire village was asleep. He used nightmare and watched until the entire village fell to the same fate as the boy. Those villagers were the lucky ones compared to what the other legendaries did to the humans. Arceus had just floated above a human town until they began to notice him. Many of them pulled out pokeballs in an attempt to battle and catch the Arceus. Before any pokemon could be sent out Arceus had used judgement. Dark clouds gathered above Arceus and began to cover the sky. With bright flashes countless beams of light began to rain down from the sky. The beams of light not only hit the humans but also all of the village as well. When Arceus was finished not a human remained, neither did the village. The only remains of the village were the pokeballs that the humans had. The pokemon inside sprang out and looked around in fear to see that the village was gone. Arceus merely glared at the pokemon and left. Rayquaza had just flown above a village and used air slash from the sky. Giant spinning blades of air launched towards the village. The blades cut through whatever (and whoever) was in their way. The blades ravaged the village until all that was left was a giant heap of rubble. Not a single human was left alive. Giratina stormed into the middle of a town and crushed anyone in front of him. He stopped and unleashed earth power. He glowed as cracks appeared in the ground and spread out across the entire town. Before anyone knew what was happening the power released from the ground destroyed the village in an instant. Mewtwo was perhaps the worst of them all. He simply ran around the entire village using psycho cut. The blades of psychic energy slicing up whoever was nearest to him. Some people tried to stop him but were no match for the powerful swords. After about 10 minutes the entire village had been reduced to a bloody pile of body parts. Yveltal flew high above the largest town and unleashed oblivion wing. He held his arms out and brought his tail up to his face. A dark red ball of energy formed in front of him and a dark beam of the same color struck the center of the city. The explosion was massive and decimated the entire city killing everyone. Acts like this continued until all the humans were vanquished. The world was thrown into chaos without the humans alongside the pokemon. Darkrai took advantage of the chaos and made himself the king of all pokemon. His tyrannical rule began the darkest age in all of pokemon history. Many opposed Darkrai to try and fix the world, but they were all destroyed. The legendaries were split up and eventually went into hiding. Xerneas however, did not give up. Xerneas, Mew, and Jirachi continued to fight Darkrai, but with no success. Eventually they too disappeared. Darkrai had complete control over the world, and made it into a living Hell.

In a nearly desolate town stood the remains of an old human house. Inside a lone Gardevoir stood sweeping the floor. She sighed as she stared at the rotting walls. After the destruction of the humans, the pokemon built their own towns and cities. Before long Darkrai was the ruler of a real civilization not just a world of wild animals. Although the pokemon had built their own cities, not everyone had a real house. On the outskirts of most towns were the ruins of old human villages. Darkrai wanted to destroy all remains of the humans but the pokemon insisted on keeping the houses as a reminder of what once was. Darkrai grew tired of the constant pleading to keep the houses and eventually allowed them to stay on the condition that they would not be repaired. He had destroyed the humans because he felt they were useless. He didn't want his new world to have anything to do with them. The houses stayed and some poor pokemon were forced to live in the remains of houses. It was a horrible way to live. Darkrai loved to watch the pokemon in misery as he constantly made their lives worse. Jane the gardevoir was one of those unfortunate pokemon. She was just a baby Ralts when Darkrai made his first attack on humans. Her parents had believed that pokemon were meant to be with trainers. They were some of the first pokemon Darkrai killed. The only family Jane had now was a Typhlosion named Stephen, an Alakazam named Iggy, and Iggy's grandfather. Stephen and Iggy also lost their parents during the attack. Iggy's grandfather took the three baby pokemon until Darkrai was finished. He was the only parent they had left. They lived together in the wreck of a building. Jane was worried once again that they wouldn't have enough food for the four of them when there was a loud boom outside. Jane sighed and walked outside. Stephen was practicing flamethrower again. The ground around him was scorched and melted. Stephen gave a loud roar and looked up. He stopped suddenly when he saw Jane. "Uh! J-Jane! Hello! W-weren't you supposed to be getting f-food today?" he said nervously. Jane stepped forward cornering Stephen. "It was Iggy's job today remember?" Stephen walked into the wall behind him. "Oh. Right. My bad…" Stephen gave a scared smile. Jane sighed again. "What have I told you about using flamethrower near the house" Stephen began to sweat furiously. He pushed his way passed Jane and began to run away. Jane just stood still and shot magical leaf towards Stephen. The leaves hit his legs and he tumbled to the ground. He groaned and slowly looked up. Jane was frowning and looking down at him. "I told you not to use flamethrower near the house! You'll set the house on fire you jerk!" Stephen gulped as Jane gripped the broom harder. The was a loud crack as she hit him over the head with the broom. Jane walked back to the house dragging a moaning Stephen behind her. As she got closer to the house she felt herself being pushed back by an invisible force. She dropped Steven and shouted to the roof of the house. "Iggy! Stop using telekinesis on me!" A smiling Alakazam peeked over the roof. "Oh come on! Where's your sense of MAGIC!" he shouted. Jane just grumbled "You want magic? I'll give you magic!" Jane fired magical leaf at Iggy's face. "My eyes!" Iggy fell backwards and landed with a loud thud. Jane opened the door and dragged her two unconscious friends behind her. "Gramps! Foods here!" The only response was a loud snore from upstairs. "Do I have to do everything myself." she mumbled. Dinner was the same as usual. Some berries and freshly caught magikarp. After Jane finished dinner she heard the footsteps of Iggy's grandfather coming down the stairs. He was an Alakazam like Iggy but he was much bigger and older. His large white mustache reached the floor beneath him. Iggy ran over to his grandfather and hugged him tightly. "Jane was mean to us grandpa!" Iggy said jokingly. Iggy's grandfather looked at Jane then back at Iggy. "For good reason I'm sure." he said with a laugh. Jane laughed too then began to pass out dinner. It wasn't much but it was all they had. Dinner was filled with laughing and talking though. Stephen was always bragging about his strength and Iggy was always telling jokes. This was how Jane wanted it to always be. As they finished dinner they heard a loud crash outside. "It wasn't me!" Stephen shouted. Before anyone could move, a large blur crashed through their front wall and out the other. The ruined house began to shake. "Everyone out!" Iggy's grandfather shouted. They ran outside but the house collapsed on his leg. Jane looked nervously at Stephen and Iggy. The had the same scared look. They all grabbed on and pulled Iggy's grandfather out of the wreckage. He was okay but his leg was covered in blood and was obviously broken. The looked over to see what had crashed through their house. It was Xerneas.


End file.
